Intimate Strangers
by mouse555
Summary: When Bella and Edward's flight gets delayed, all it takes for these "strangers" is a hotel room to get acquainted with each other. Collab with toni0204 AH Rated M for lemons


AN: So, me and toni0204 wrote this for the Love is in the Air contest. I want to thank Toni for coming up with the idea (and, if I'm honest, writing most of it!) Thanks to dragonfly336 for an awesome beta job, love ya girlies!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters, we just wanted to give them a delay.**

**Intimate Strangers**

BPOV:

I pushed my way through the heaving crowds in the departures lounge of Terminal 2 at Heathrow Airport. All I wanted was to find a seat. An hour and a half queue for check in was taking the piss. Served me right for booking with a low cost airline, but at least I didn't have to drag my huge suitcase with me.

I hitched my carryon bag back onto my shoulder, I glanced up at the boards, but I still couldn't see my flight to Paris. If I'd known there was going to be this much of a delay, I would have just taken the train. I assumed that flying would be a lot quicker, giving me more time with my parents over the long weekend. It seems that I was wrong. I guess it was karma coming back to bite me on the arse.

Through a break in the crowd, I spotted an empty seat. I headed directly for it, but just as I was about to reach it, my bag caught the hands of someone, causing a shower of paper to fill the air around me.

"Fuck!" A soft, smooth voice swore behind me. I fell to my knees and began gathering the scattered paper into some sort of a pile.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful. I hope they weren't too important." I shoved the messy pile into a hand that had long fingers and smooth skin. I looked up and completely forgot how to breathe. From the reddish-brown tousled hair, to the eyes that made me think of damp grass on a summer's morning. My eyes travelled further down his face. Cheekbones you could cut paper with and a strong jaw line . Lips that a woman would pay thousands to have collagen induced. _Crap. He's beautiful. _I thought to myself as my lungs began to scream silently at me for more oxygen. "I really am sorry. I should look where I'm going." He smiled gently at me.

"Hey, no blood no foul. Accidents happen." He held out his hand to help me to my feet. The jolt of static electricity from his touch caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. His eyes seemed to widen slightly as if he felt it also. All too soon, he released my hand and the strange sensation had gone. I discreetly clenched my hand, as if trying to recreate the feeling. "Were you after this seat?" He indicated the empty seat just behind him.

"Uhm...Yeah. Do you need it to sort out the mess I've just created for you?" I looked down at the papers in his hands.

"No, you take it. These can get put away until later. They're not that important, I was just trying to pass the time before my flight." I watched his hands as he placed the paper work into his black leather briefcase. I was so transfixed by his long, slim fingers; they seemed to be made for music rather than boring paperwork. It wasn't until I looked back up at his face that I realised he had been speaking to me.

"Sorry? I missed that," I apologised, hoping that he didn't think I was stupid as I stared at him blankly.

"I was just asking if you would like to join me for a coffee?" I blinked a couple of times, letting his words sink in. _That was not what I expected._ I took a quick look up at the board, seeing no change. I nodded, agreeing to his request. He held out his arm for me to hold onto.

We headed over to the Costa Coffee that was situated in the corner of the departure lounge. I noticed that I was taking two steps to every one of his, thanks to his ridiculously long legs. We found an empty seat, on an oversized, chocolate brown, leather settee; I put my bag down and asked him what he would like to drink. It was the least I could do after I sent his papers flying around the airport.

"It's on me. I asked you to join me so it's my treat," he replied. I could tell from his tone that he wouldn't take no for answer.

I asked him for a special hot chocolate with whipped cream. I watched his tight ass wrapped in dark jeans as he walked away from me. While I was waiting, I took the opportunity to check my flight again and saw that there was still no further updates on it. He returned with our drinks and took a seat next to me on the sofa.

"So, where are you flying to? Sorry, I never asked you for your name."

"It's Bella, and I'm supposed to be flying to Paris to see my parents. That's if the stupid flight ever manages to board." I rolled my eyes causing him to chuckle slightly. There went my breath again.

"I'm Edward." He held out his hand formally for me to shake. "That's where I'm heading off to. I'm visiting my brother, sister-in-law and their new baby." His eyes softened. His family seemed to be important to him.

"That will be nice. How old is the baby?" I asked, genuinely interested in this handsome man's life.

"He will be two months old on Saturday. This is the first chance I have had to see them" I thought I saw a flash of sadness or regret at this statement. I felt a little sorry for him.

"I'm sure they understand," I almost whispered. He simply sighed in response.

The next time I looked at the departures board, I was shocked to see that we had been chatting for just over an hour. Yet there was still no updated information on the flight.

"I think I need to go and have a chat with someone, this is getting ridiculous," Edward grumbled, gathering his stuff.

"It really is. I'm tempted to get a refund and bugger off to the Eurostar. I would have been there by now." I also took hold of my bag and jacket and stood up.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm to me again.

When we reached the airline information desk, there was quite a crowd of irate passengers. I almost pitied the girl behind the desk, but then realised I was slightly pissed off myself. We stood and waited our turn.

"Next please," the girl behind the desk called.

"I would like to know what is happening with Flight AF0204 to Paris please?" I asked as politely as I could muster, given the situation.

"I am sorry madam, did you not hear the announcement we made over the tannoy system? Unfortunately, that flight has been delayed until tomorrow morning. The airline is providing you with overnight accommodations free of charge. You just need to take this letter with you, hand it to one of the concierges at the Ramada Hotel and they will have a room ready for you," she replied._Tannoy announcement? Had I been that oblivious for the last hour?_

"And how I am expected to get to the hotel? Someone dropped me off here." I heard a slight noise to the right of me and remembered that Edward was standing there.

"I can drive us Bella, if that's OK?" Edward asked, holding his own letter, and sounding a bit unsure of himself.

"Well...Erm..." I stuttered not quite sure what to say.

"It's OK, Bella. I understand if you don't want to. We could always meet up in the hotel after, if you want to?"

I thought about it and decided that I should go with him; otherwise I'd be stuck in the airport for god knows how long waiting for a taxi which would cost me a fortune.

"It's fine. Thank you." The grin lit up his face like someone had flicked on a light switch. We walked towards the car park, chatting. The sleek, silver Volvo stood out in the dreary car park.

The drive to the hotel was quick and fairly quiet as I watched the darkening skies over London and Edward concentrated on the road ahead. I loved going on holiday, but I loved my home city and always felt good to come back, even on days such as this. Once we'd arrived, he opened my door for me and helped me out before we went inside.

We handed our letters to the concierge, who promptly took us over to the check in desks and booked us in. He handed us our keys and wished us both a pleasant stay.

We stood in reception, both not knowing what to say or do next. Edward spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Erm...Shall we go and drop our things into our rooms and freshen up? Then if you like we could meet in the bar in about an hour's time?" he suggested.

"That sounds good; I could do with a drink." At that moment, my stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since before I left home that afternoon. Edward looked at me, a slightly crooked smile on his face.

"Maybe dinner first?" I could feel the heat in my face as I blushed.

"Great!" We headed over to the lifts and travelled to the same floor in a silence that wasn't overbearing.

Once I got into my room, I flung myself onto the large bed and ran through everything that had happened in the last few hours. I looked at my watch saw that I had been laying there for nearly an hour. I hurried into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face and touched up my make-up. I looked into the mirror and thought it would have to do, otherwise, I'd be late.

I walked to the bar and as I approached Edward, my heart started beating faster. I looked over to him and saw that he had a worried look on his face. He slowly lifted his head and the look turned from worry to relief.

"I didn't think you were coming."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

Edward stood up, offered me his arm, again and we walked over to theArts Brasserie. Just as Edward pulled out a chair for me, my phone rang. I looked at the display and saw it was my mum. I indicated to him that I needed to talk to her.

"Hi mum, I meant to call you earlier. My flight's been delayed and I've been put up in a hotel until the morning." I listened to her worry about me, as usual, before I cut back in. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to grab some food and head up to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Love to dad." I ended the call and smiled at Edward before sitting down.

The waiter arrived to take our drink order. I asked Edward if he would like to share a bottle of wine with me and he agreed, so I ordered us a bottle of Chablis Ropiteau. While the waiter was fetching our drinks we browsed the menus in silence, which never seemed to feel awkward.

The waiter arrived back with our wine and took our food order. I allowed Edward to go first, pretending I was not quite ready. I wanted to see if he ordered a starter first. I wanted one but didn't want to seem greedy. _Such a girl! _I told myself.

"I'll have the deep fried coconut prawns with a sweet chili dip, followed by the 10 oz. rib eye steak with oven roasted tomato, field mushroom, chips and watercress dressing." I did an internal fist pump to myself knowing that I could also order a starter.

"And you madam?" I looked up at the waiter.

"I'll have the feta and pesto tart and the griddled salmon fillet, pea mash and spinach topped with a poached egg and a light mustard sauce to follow." We both closed our menus and handed them to the waiter. I reached out for the bottle of wine at the same time as Edward. He got to it first, causing me to make contact with his hand again. Rather than static, this time a warm sensation flowed from my fingers all the way up my arm. I jerked my hand away, confused.

I slowly looked up and as I did Edward also snatched his hand away. He must have felt it too. Before I could say anything the waiter arrived with our starters. The conversation slowed as we ate our meals, but this gave me time to think. This was possibly the best meal I had ever eaten, with the most amazing company ever.

The evening progressed as the food, wine and conversation flowed. It was only when the waiter approached to tell us that the restaurant was about to close and asked if there anything else we would like, did we then realise how much time had passed.

"No than-" Edward started as I said, "Can we-" I stopped.

"You go first," I offered.

"Well, I was going to say 'no thank you' as we both have to be up early in the morning and it's getting late, but if you want something else than we can stay."

"No, it's OK, I was only going to ask for the bill. You're right, it is getting late, and we should head to our rooms," I said, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Can I walk you to your room?" he offered.

As we arrived at my door, an awkward silence appeared between us, as neither one of us knew what the appropriate thing to do next was. I leaned in to give him a hug and as I did he did also and we ended up banging our heads together. We both blushed with embarrassment before bursting out laughing. I then had a moment of what some would have called madness, but I called it bravery. Maybe it was just the wine at dinner.

"Edward, would you like to come in for a coffee?"

"Yes please, that would be lovely."

I unlocked the door and entered my room, heading straight over to the kettle. I noticed that Edward was hovering, unsure where to sit. After a couple of moments he finally decided on the chair by the desk. I made the coffee in silence not quite knowing what to say.

I handed him his coffee. Our hands met and I felt that strange magical spark again. Edward quickly placed his mug on the desk. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me on to his lap. He looked into my eyes as if seeking my permission. I moved closer, silently giving him my consent to continue. Our lips met and we began to kiss passionately.

I slowed down for a second to gather my thoughts, not quite pulling away completely. Edward moved his head back suddenly and looked at me as if searching my face for something.

"I am so sorry Bella. I went too fast, it's just that you are so beautiful. You make me come undone."

"Please don't apologise, Edward. You make me feel the same way. It's just...I don't want you thinking that this is something I've done before." I looked down in embarrassment but he gently tilted my head back up to look at him.

"I didn't think that for one second and I want you to know this is not something I would normally do either." His voice reassured me.

We began to kiss again, this time taking our sweet time, but with the same passion. We pulled away from each other again. Wordlessly, I stood up, took Edwards hand and led him to the bed. We began to undress, exploring each other's bodies as we removed each item. I was transfixed by the sheer beauty of him.

Once we were just in our underwear, Edward gently laid me back on the bed. He stood over me and looked at me as if he was admiring a work of art.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

He moved so that his body was hovering over mine without touching it and began to kiss me again. Starting at my lips, moving slowly down to my neck, and continued his path all the way down my body. He paused at my hips until he finally reached my panties. He looked into my eyes, seeking permission to continue. My hips bucked, giving him the answer he wanted.

He gently removed my panties and as he did he left a trail of kisses down the inside of my leg. He stood up and quickly removed his boxers. He returned to his previous position and slowly took my right nipple into his mouth, gently sucking and nibbling. While his deft fingers tweaked at my left one. He moved his mouth away from my nipple and my body ached from the lost of contact. As if he sensed it this, he immediately put his mouth onto my left nipple.

Edward moved his hand gradually down my body until he reached my hipbone. He ghosted along my curves, but never went any lower. I moaned, knowing my body was screaming out for more. My hips bucked again of their own accord trying to get his fingers to go lower. Edward continued to lick, suck and nibble my nipple as his hand finally moved across my stomach and down. The moment his fingers came into contact with my clit I was groaning and writhing under his touch. It had been so long since someone had made me feel this good. I could feel my orgasm building out of nowhere. If he could do this to me with just his fingers, I couldn't wait to find out what he could do with the rest of his body.

His mouth released my nipple and captured my lips. The passion that flowed between us suddenly intensified as his fingers slowly and surely entered me and Edward began to to pump them as his thumb continued rubbing and circling my clit. _Jesus. I was going to explode if he carried on like this._

"Edward...I...Ungh...I...Need..." I couldn't form coherent sentences, but from the way his hand moved away from my core and the way he shifted his body so that we were in line with one another, I knew he understood me clearly.

"Are you sure?" At my nod, he slid himself into me completely, causing me to hiss in pleasure. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head and he began to move. Slowly, yet forcefully. He pulled my leg up to his hip, allowing him to hit the deepest spot within me. Suddenly, I was thrusting my hips to meet his which caused the most delicious sensation deep within me.

"Edward!" I started to call out his name as I felt the tell tale tingling begin. I could hear my moans getting louder and louder until I was screaming his name as the hardest orgasm of my life rocked me. "Oh my God!" I panted as Edward's thrusts became harder and faster. I could tell he wouldn't last much longer so I wrapped my legs round his waist tightly.

"I'm...Oh Bella." I felt the shudder of his body as he tipped over the edge into his orgasm. His body slowed its movements as he lowered his head and kissed me deeply. He pulled away, laid next to me and pulled me close to his chest. "That was..." He didn't need to say anything else.

"It was." I looked at the clock. "I'm sorry, but I need to use the bathroom." I untangled myself from his arms and walked naked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a total mess, and my cheeks were flushed. My lips were full and red from our passion fuelled kisses; I smiled at my reflection.

I wrapped myself in the robe from the bathroom door and went back into the room. I was shocked to see Edward dressed and was sitting sat on the bed, pulling on his shoes.

"I'm sorry. I have to get going...I don't want you to..." I smiled at him.

"I understand. Go get some sleep." I gave him a soft kiss on his lips then stood back as he got up and walked towards the door.

I made sure that Edward was definitely gone before I picked up my phone and and pressed speed dial number one. The phone rang once and was answered by a familiar male voice.

"Hey, my love, I thought we said we weren't going to speak until tomorrow?"

"I know...It's just I miss you, baby and I hate that we're not spending the night together."

"Don't worry, my love. Tomorrow will be here soon and we will be together again, renewing our vows."

He continued talking, but I realised that I was drifting off to sleep.

"Baby, I'm gonna go now, I'm so tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too." I hung up and fell asleep, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring, but also of what had happened not thirty minutes before. Guilt tinged my dreams, but I pushed it to the side.

I was awoken from the most amazing dream by a light tapping noise.

"Room Service," a voice called out from the other side of the door.

I was shocked as since I hadn't ordered anything.

"Give me two mintues!" I shouted while I tried to find something to decent to answer the door in. I threw on my oversized hoodie and rushed to the door.

"There you go madam."

"I think you've made a mistake. I didn't order room service," I said confused.

" Well the order is for a Miss Bella, room 555."

"OK then, thank you." I accepted the food, still not knowing who had ordered it. I closed the door, and it was only then, that I noticed an envelope on the tray, with my name written in elegant script. I picked it up and slowly opened it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Thank you for such a wonderful evening._  
_I may have been slightly presumptuous_ _but I took the opportunity to order you breakfast as I didn't think you would get chance to eat before our flight. _

_Edward. _

I couldn't help but grin as I read the note which was short, but brought plenty of memories to mind.

After I had eaten and showered, I made my way down to reception to check out. I was just about to ask the concierge to call me a taxi to take me to the airport when I sensed someone behind me. I turned to find Edward checking out.

"Morning Bella." His soft voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Morning. Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious."

"It was my pleasure." I was sure the way he stressed the word 'pleasure' was an indication to last night. "Would you like a lift back to the airport?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." I stood to the side as he continued to check out.

Even with the traffic, we were back at the airport within half an hour. The departures board was showing the flight was boarding in twenty minutes. We waited in the departures lounge, sat next to each other, but not talking. He had his paperwork out and was studying it intently. I held my book in front of my face, but wasn't paying attention to the words in front of me. Soon enough, we were called to board.

I tried to take a nap on the flight since I knew I had a long day ahead but every time I closed my eyes images from last night flashed in front of me. I gave up trying as it was just making me hot under the collar. I looked over at Edward, who was sitting across the aisle from me. He had his eyes closed, a huge smirk on his face and a blanket covering him as if he had something to hide. _Wait? What? Did he?_ _Looks like I'm not the only who's reliving memories from last night. _As the plane began to descend Edward woke up, he looked over at me and when he realised that I had been watching him, he blushed bright red with embarrassment and quickly turned away.

We walked through arrivals, both of us looking for a familiar face.

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

"About bloody time you two. Get moving, I've had to reschedule the renewal because of you, you know! If you had just got the same flight as the rest of us, then there wouldn't have been all this trouble and you would have flown first class, not with a budget airline," Alice scolded us, reminding us that is was bad luck to see each other before the wedding. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't as if we weren't already married, but as she continued to rant I felt a small inkling of guilt at disobeying her as I grinned at my husband, blushing.


End file.
